deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane the Killer vs. Annabeth Chase
Janebeth.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Jane the Killer vs. Annabeth Chase is JackytheJack's fifth death battle, pitting the demigod Annabeth Chase against the creepypasta Jane the Killer. Which cunning, knife wielding teen will best the other? ((DISCLAIMER: Considering that Creepypastas are weird and it's hard to tell which one is right and which facts are correct or not, I ask you to give me a break. There may be one or two facts for the abilities off, and if you feel that effects the outcome, feel free to tell me. Thank you.)) Prelude Cue Invader, Death Battle theme Wiz: Throughout history, women have been proven to be skilled warriors, being able to master weapons such as spears, swords, bows, and even their fists. Boomstick: But for those that want to get up close, the knife is the perfect choice for them! Wiz: This perfectly describes these two teenage warriors, and today we'll see who the best knife fighter is. Boomstick: Jane the Killer, the hunter of Jeff the Killer Wiz: and Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, and Hero of Olympus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Jane the Killer Cue Music Wiz: Born as Jane Arkensaw, Jane the Killer seemed to have been living a normal life in a normal, suburban neighborhood. She had a good life, good parents, and she was living well. Everything was just fine. Boomstick: That is until some weirdo had moved into the house next to her along with his family, and soon after everything kind of went to hell as he started making trouble in her neighborhood, so she moved to Bel-Air and-''' Wiz: Boomstick, you got the wrong character. What are you even reading? 'Boomstick: I'm reading the script you sent me! You know, the one through email? Just take a look at it! ' Wiz: Boomstick that's just a wikipedia article for the Fresh Prince. 'Boomstick: I mean, it's basically the same thing, yeah? ' Wiz: No...not at all. Uh, anyways, Jane Arkensaw did have the displeasure of living next to Jeffery Woods, who would later become Jeff the Killer. Because of this, she witnessed all of the events that happened to Jeff and his family before Jeff had lost it, including his fight with the bullies, and the bullies later trying to kill him at a birthday party. 'Boomstick: Though she was a lot more helpful than Jeff was during this time. She was able to actually call the police when the house was set on fire, because apparently no one had decided to do that except for the girl across the street, and she went in to go help anyone caught in the fire, though when she saw Jeff on fire, on the edge of death, she passed out. What a wimp, huh? ' 'Play The Road to Nothing ' Wiz: When everything had blown over, and she came back home from the hospital after receiving a nasty bump on her head, her parents would be invited over for dinner at the Woods house. This was when Jeff had went insane, and killed his parents, his brother, and Jane's parents. 'Boomstick: Jeff would later go off to Jane's house to finish the job of killing everyone in the household, but he did it in an incredibly brutal fashion. First he knocked her out, then he tied her up, poured bleach on her, and then set her on fire! Damn, talk about hardcore. ' Wiz: Miraculously, Jane would actually survive this, albeit with major burns, and losing all of her hair in the process. She'd then don a mask, which some say was gifted to her by Jeff himself, and take on the alias of Jane the Killer. Some sources say that Jane the Killer was actually given special abilities by unknown forces to make up for the pain she had gone through, and for the sense of eyesight she had lost in the fire. 'Boomstick: These unique abilities include enhanced durability, which makes her take an insane amount of pain, enhanced senses after her eyesight disappeared, and seeminfly great tracking skills and greater speeds, as she can keep up with Jeff the Killer no matter how much of a headstart he gets. ' Wiz: Not only that, but Jane also has a sixth sense. Electromagnetic reception, where she can sense electric stimuli, sort of like a platypus- '''Boomstick: Platypus girl! The best god damn superhero you've ever seen! Wiz: -and this helps her to see things normal people wouldn't be able to see with the naked eye. This allows and to get a good picture of her environment without even having to look around. Boomstick: And over the years, she has been an expert with her knife, and her tracking skills are legendary. She can track down Jeff the killer and stalk him, like she's done for several years, and kill his victims before he even has a chance to get to them, all in the name of stopping Jeff before he has any fun. ' Wiz: Of course, even with her impressive abilities, she is still a normal human being, and she does have her weaknesses. While she does have a high pain tolerance, this can mean that she doesn't know when to stop fighting, or when she needs to retreat. Just because she takes pain better, doesn't mean that it doesn't do less damage to her. '''Boomstick: And while it's still not much of a problem, her eyesight is still awful. Her electro senses or whatever can only help her so much, and eyesight is still really, really useful to have. Though, Jane is still a girl that you wouldn't want to mess with, no matter how frail or weak she seems. ' "Don't go to sleep. You won't wake up..." Annabeth Chase Play Camp Half Blood Wiz: In the world written by Rick Riordan, there are those known as Demigods, seemingly normal every day humans that are actually descended from the Greek Gods themselves. These Demigods are known to have abnormal abilities depending on their parent. Demigods vary in shapes and sizes, but they always end up in one place at some point in their life. 'Boomstick: And apparently that's New York City? I mean it's a cool place, but I think Mt. Olympus could be somewhere cooler, y'know? Like my house? That's way cool! ' Wiz: Well, it's not New York City as it is Camp Halfblood, and in Camp Halfblood, there are a few notable demigods with a lot of influence. Those who have proven their worth to their peers, and risen the ranks in the camp's society. One of them being our combatant, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. "Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes." Play Help from Luke 'Boomstick: Being a blonde badass, Annabeth spends most of her time learning how to...become an architect? What? That shit's boring. Where's all the fighting come into this? ' Wiz: Well, her studies come after her story. You see, Annabeth's story is anything but normal, even for a demigod such as herself. Left on her father's doorstep by Zephyr, Greek god of the West Wind, Annabeth had a feeling that her entire family had just hated her. 'Boomstick: And it's mostly because of her nasty stepmom, who basically called her out simply for being attacked by monsters, because demigods are kind of like magnets for those things. Fed up with hearing her stepmom say how she was putting her stepbrothers in danger, Annabeth ran away from home. Though, can you blame her? I'd probably do the same. ' Wiz: After running away from home, Annabeth would run into two other demigods, Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace, both demigods such as herself, and together the three would survive, fighting monsters and living out on their own until they made it to Camp Halfblood, all the way on the other side of the country. 'Boomstick: Well, Thalia didn't make it. She kind of turned into a tree before she could make it to camp, but Luke and Annabeth made it, at least, and Annabeth would stay there for three years before meeting Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and get caught up in his antics. ' Wiz: Now, we aren't going to cover all of the Percy Jackson series in this backstory, so we're just going to say it ended with Annabeth and Percy, along with some friends, ultimately beating Gaia, the goddess of the earth itself, and saving the Greek Gods, along with all of humanity. Play The Minotaur 'Boomstick: Pretty impressive for someone who hasn't even hit twenty yet, and this is only one of her feats. She's killed cannibal giants, the cyclops Polyphemus, fire breathing giants, presumably tar monsters, the earth mother Gaia, like said before, and she's even held back the goddess Nekhbet. The ''goddess. To top all of that off, she's also gone toe to toe with Kronos, the old god of time, and she was able to hold her own for quite some time. Keep in mind that it's a scythe against a sword, and that's not an easy matchup, even more so considering she was exhausted while doing it. ' Wiz: However, her intellectual feats are just as impressive. Within only a few seconds, she was able to reveal Medusa's actual identity, was able to lead Cerberus away from the gates of Hades, trick Polyphemus by repeating Odysseus' old story, and was able to fix an old metallic dragon in a relatively short amount of time. She was even able to make a crossable bridge out of kite string, trick some undead spirits into thinking she was born from stone, and tricked Arachne to trap herself, even though all Arachne really wanted to do was kill her. '''Boomstick: Wiz. I think you're forgetting the most important thing here. ' Wiz: And what is that, Boomstick? 'Boomstick: She held up the fucking sky! Like she took it better than Percy ever could! The bastard almost passed out in a few mintues while Annabeth held onto it for several days! ' Wiz: Though, it's explained that only those with a pure heart can hold the sky up easily, if you're not a titan like Atlas, so this isn't really a strength feat as it is just a durability feat, as she held the sky up much longer than Percy could. 'Boomstick: I don't care! She's still a badass for doing that, and she's got even cooler equipment to go with it, like her Celestial bronze dagger, made out of one of the few materials that could hurt mythological creatures! Of course, she also has her Drakon bone sword, which is made out of bones, and is a sword, so it's basically awesome. ' Wiz: And just in case Annabeth gets too injured, she has squares of ambrosia, food made for the gods that heals the opponents wounds. 'Boomstick: And if she doesn't have time for chewing, because that's for simpletons, she's also got necter, the drink of the gods, which also heals demigods. Most demigods really aren't seen without this stuff, or at least an equivalent of it, though she's have to be careful when she eats it, because if a demigod eats or drinks too much of this stuff, they literally just burt into flames, or...something. They just die, okay? ' Wiz: Ambrosia and necter is certainly useful, there's no denying that. Though, her most useful piece of equipment is her New York yankees hat. music stops 'Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? I understand if you're a fan of the team or whatever, but I don't see how that's useful. ' Wiz: Oh, no, Boomstick. You see, Annabeth's hat is actually magical. When she dons the cap, she turns completely invisible to the naked eye, only being detecteble by the other senses the human has. This has gotten her out of situations many times before. 'Boomstick: Oh, right. That does sound useful. Well, anyways, while she does seem to be pretty powerful for some blonde, she does have flaws, the most important one being her pride. ' Wiz: Annabeth is very prideful of herself, and because of this she has had bouts of hubris in certain confrontations, like when the Sphinx attacked her because Annabeth insulted her riddles, or when she taunted Arachne, which gave the spider woman just enough time to gain the upper hand on Annabeth. 'Boomstick: And not only that, but her knife is a very simple, short range weapon. Sure, she's skilled with it, but if you get it out of her hands, she only has a sword, and she doesn't have as much skill with her sword as she does her knife. ' Wiz: Though, that's not the only problem with her weapons, Boomstick. You see, Annabeth's dagger is made out of celestial bronze, which is a material that can hurt mythological creatures, but only mythological creatures. It cannot hurt a mortal. 'Boomstick: What!? That's a stupid rule! You think the gods would want to go around and kill people with these things. Well..whatever. Considering her sword is made out of drakons, and not any of these magical metals, it's safe to assume that they can hurt mortals.Still, guess her knife won't be that useful in this fight. ' Wiz: Nevertheless, Annabeth is one tough teenager who you should not cross. Shows Annabeth judo flipping Percy over her shoulder, pushing her arm against his throat. "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all the gods-" '' ''"Consider me warned. And I missed you too." '' ''Title card closes Pre-battle Wiz:Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Death Battle Annabeth couldn't sleep that night. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. Her mind had been racing from one topic to another, and it was almost enough to give her a headache, really. Luckily she was able to avoid a headache when she decided to go outside for some fresh air. There was a full moon out tonight, illuminating the camp. Technically speaking, no one was supposed to be up right now. The cleaning Harpies would eat her alive if they found her, and unfortunately that wasn't spoken figuratively, but that was why she brought her hat with her. As the blonde walked through the woods, she heard a sudden rustling in the bushes next to her. It wasn't particularily loud, and in fact she wouldn't have noticed it if her mind wasn't already racing from one little detail to another, as if ready for action and waiting for something to fight. "Huh?" The blonde's entire body turned to face the bush as she stared at the piece of foliage intently. Slowly, she reached a hand for the dagger that was in a sheath at her side, prepared to fight something. Monsters normally didn't make it into the camp, but that didn't rule out being attacked by...something. Suddenly, some figure had leaped out of the bushes and pounced towards her. Annabeth saw the glint of moonlight reflecting off of a blade and she immediately knew this meant trouble for her. Within barely a second, she had pulled her knife out of its sheath and brought it up to deflect the attack. The two blades locked and the sound it made rang throughout the camp, piercing the silence of the night. Annabeth cursed mentally at the thought of all the harpies being alerted to her location now. Though, she had other things to worry about, as she was suddenly face to face with her attacker. Or, well, face to mask. Her attacker didn't seem to have a face, but instead just a white, porcelain mask with black eyes and lipstick. They stood there for a moment, blades lodged together, before Annabeth made the first move to step back. Their blades broke free of one another and Annabeth pointed her dagger at her attacker, taking on a more defensive stance than an offensive one. "You need to get out of here," her attacker spoke, her voice coming out clearly despite the mask covering her mouth. "He's coming soon. You need to get out of here!" "I'd like to know how you got into camp first," Annabeth said, her blade not lowing in fear of her attacker taking that as an advantage. "I mean, most mortals don't make it in here, unless you're not a mortal?" "Mortal? What?" The attacker shook her head before taking a step closer. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm saying this for your own good. Leave here, or you will die." "Are you threatening me? That's not going to work, I hope you know." Annabeth took a step closer. Maybe this girl was some kind of demigod, or maybe not. Either way she wasn't going to scare her. She was just going to have to head to her cabin to get her sword if she wasn't mythological. "Fine. If you won't get out of here," the attacker then tried to lunge forward to stab Annabeth in the chest, but Annabeth intercepted her balde before she could get close. Their blades lodged together once again and Jane attempted to push down in order to knock Annabeth's blades aside, but Annabeth surprised her with a kick to the stomach, causing Jane to drop her knife and stumble back a bit. Jane simply pulled another knife out of her pocket and pointed this one at Annabeth. "I'll make you get out!" Fight! Play Bleeding Moon ' Jane dashed forward at the same time Annabeth had. She swung her knife down, and Annabeth brought her knife up to deflect it. Jane swung, and Annabeth deflected. Annabeth swung, and Jane deflected. The night air had been filled with the sound of metal hitting metal as the two teens fought against one another, both deflected the other's attacks, their weapons, both deadly in their own right, trading blows with one another, never able to get past the other. Eventually, after striking a few more blows at one another, Jane had made the first move in pouncing at Annabeth, arms outstretched. She made contact with the girl and put her arms around the demigod's torso. The two teens fell to the ground, Jane on top of Annabeth, and they struggled to subdue the other one. Jane could just barely keep on top of Annabeth, having to hold her knife with one hand to make sure Annabeth couldn't take it from her. "You're stronger than I thought," Jane muttered as she brought her knife up in an attempt to stab it down onto Annabeth's chest. The tip of her blade stopped just before it hit Annabeth's chest, as the blonde had grabbed onto Jane's arms and prevented her from pushing down any further. What made her so damn strong? "Years of monster killing will do that to a girl." Annabeth would then push Jane's arms to the side with a surprising amoutn of ease before letting go. Jane's hands pushed down and stabbed the knife into the ground. Jane let out a groan of frustration and let go of her knife. Her hands balled up into a fist, she brought her hand down on Annabeth and punched her right in the face. She wasn't necesarilly a heavy puncher, but she could hold her own for long enough. Jane unleashed punch after punch towards Annabeth's face, one blow connecting after the other. She had gotten so caught up in her need to hurt the girl that she didn't notice the knife that Annabeth had grabbed until the blade was going right towards her stomach. The knife would then...go right through her. Not as if it stabbed her and hurt real bad or anything, it just phased right through her like it wasn't even there. Like some sort of ghost blade. Jane would blink for a moment before looking at Annabeth, Jane now noticing that there was blood leaking out of her nose as well. Jane would chuckle. "Well, ain't that a bitch?" Play some stealthy music boi "Whatever." Annabeth suddenly lurched forward and pushed into Jane's chest, and she pushed hard. Janbe immediately fell onto her back and Annabeth stood up faster than Jane could process. "I don't need a knife to fight you." Annabeth would then stomp down hard on the Killer's chest, forcing the wind out of her lungs. Annabeth did so once more, but this time on her stomach, before slipping a hat out and putting it on her head. Jane watched as the blonde suddenly turned invisible. She heard the sounds of footsteps but couldn't exactly pinpoint where they were. Invisibility, huh? Well, she's got something that could fix that... Jane slowly sat up, putting a hand to her chest and looking around, trying to figure out where the girl had gone to. She closed her eyes and attempted to simply sense her with her electrosenses. First she sensed the environment around her, standing up as she did. Okay, trees, grass, small bugs crawling around. Those weren't human, though. Come on. Where was she!? "Gotta open your eyes if you're gonna find me!" The voice came out suddenly, seemingly right into her ear. She spun around and punched forward, trying to hit something, but instead she felt a pair of hands grab her arm. Before she knew it, she was suddenly tossed over the invisible girl's shoudler and was slammed into the ground. Jane was stunned temporarily and that was enough time that Annabeth needed to stomp on her chest once again, knocking the wind out of her once more. Jane felt many other stomps all around her body. Her legs, her arms, her stomach. One of them was even on her head, but thankfully her mask took most of the blow there. She then felt another kick to the side, and that was when she decided enough was enough. She suddenly got back up once again, ready for more. Jane didni't waste much time. Instead of attacking right away, she ran towards where she had dropped one of her knives. She didn't know where the other had gone, but one was all she needed at the moment. After she had scooped the knife off the ground with one hand, she turned back around and lunged forward, slicing her knife through the air. The next few seconds of the fight morphed into Jane simply slicing at the air in vain attempts to it her target. Jane sliced in the direction where she sensed the most movement, the most electric stimuli, not letting up in the slighteset. The area around her became a dangerous circle of cuts and pain. Eventually, she heard a cry out in pain, and she grinned as she saw a familiar crimson red stain her knife. "Gotcha!" Jane shouted out before kicking forward. She hit something solid and sensed the blonde stumbling away from her. It seemed like the force of the kick was enough to knock the hat off her head, as Annabeth became visible soon afterwards. Now there was nothing stopping Jane from unleashing the pain. Jane leaped at the chance to slice into Annabeth, lunging forward and slicing in many different directions, in many different fashions. Using the knife that Jane now knew was useless, Annabeth tried to block her attacks, but most of them would be able to get through. Unfortunately, she couldn't cut anything vital. She seemed to only be hitting arms and torsos, or just ripping her clothes, and even then when she did hit it didn't seem to be fatal. Shame. Though, suddenly, Annabeth's blade had caught Jane's, and the two knives were lodged together. Jane took a step forward to push further, trying to overpower the now injured blonde, but when she looked at the colliding blades, she noticed something surprising, though not enough to drop her guard. Was that...? "Hey, that's my knife!" "Yeah, and thanks for the weapon!" Annabeth chuckled as she suddenly pushed forward, a sudden strength flowing through her, and it was easily overpowering Jane. "Now, ''mortal, how about we finish this, yeah?" Play Combat Ready Jane was suddenly pushed away, and she stumbled backwards severely. She would have almost lost her footing had Annabeth not grabbed her arm to pull her closer, though it was only so she could stab the knife into Jane's shoulder, which caused the killer to let out a loud, high pitched scream. Hopefully that didn't wake up anyone in the camp. Annabeth didn't want to focus on anyone in the camp right now, though, and instead continued her assault on the mortal. She pulled the knife out of Jane's shoulder and stabbed it into the other one. Another scream followed, and then she pulled it out again and then began to slice at the girl, her blade becoming a blur as she trailed the point along the Killer's skin. Slice after slice pierced the killers skin, cuts appearing all along her body, ripping her clothes and staining the tattered remained crimson red. Annabeth would eventually finish the lethal combo with a powerful horizontal slash across the girl's stomach, Jane's body somehow standing through the whole thing. The blonde then stopped her vicious assault and took a few deep breaths. The realization of what she had done suddenly came over her as she looked at the condition she left the poor girl in, and her face donned a look of horror as Jane's intestines suddenly drooped down from the whole she left in the girl's stomach. Annabeth put her hands over her mouth and shook her head. "I think I'm gonna hurl," she muttered before running away from the scene of the murder she had just commited. '''K.O! The final scene shows Annabeth hurling into the toilet in her cabin bathroom as the cleaning harpies come across Jane's corpse and begin to clean/devour it. Outcome Play End Credits 'Boomstick: Don't worry, Annabeth. You get used to killing people after a while. Trust me on that. ' Wiz: While the combatants were arguably both matched in their cunning and expertise, and Jane even able to find Annabeth even with her invisibility cap on, Annabeth had Jane beat in everything else. 'Boomstick: Yeah, Annabeth is stronger, more durable and she's just faster. I mean, she is able to keep up with her demigod friend Jason Grace, who can still move at incredibly fast speeds while weighed down, and having to dodge a giant's attacks. ' Wiz: And while it's not right to say that Annabeth is equal to Jason, as he is a son of Zeus, one of the most powerful gods, it's still safe to say that Annabeth shares some of the great speed that he needs, quicker than a normal human, which Jane the Killer, despite her impressive durability, is. Jane just couldn't keep up with Annabeth in any of the necesarry fields, besides maybe intelligence. Jane was as good as dead as soon as she entered the ring. 'Boomstick: I guess you could say that Jane just couldn't stomach fighting Annabeth. ' Wiz: The winner is Annabeth Chase. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Jackythejack Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018